1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for complementing personal lost memory information with communication, for providing information for solving the problems in specific statuses, where personal memory is lost and action to be taken next cannot be performed, on the spot, by searching and inferring from personally and instantaneously collected information, and a communication system, and an information recording medium thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Examples of a specific status where an individual who lost memory cannot take an action to be performed next (referred to as “failure of memory” whenever appropriate) are daily forgetfulness, weakening of memory due to aging, and disorders of memory due to brain injury and dementia. Such various problems located in memory (“various problems located in memory” are referred to as “failure of memory” whenever appropriate) are, for example, not recalling the name of a person or object, leaving an object behind, not recalling a place where an object is put, not recalling a thing which the individual has just been doing, forgetting an important appointment, and forgetting something which should be performed.
Such failures of memory causes personal and social problems, such as a loss of social trust, a drop in the sense of self sufficiency, and loss of an independent social life. In other words, modern society expects a high memory load, and does not compensate for the quality of life (QOL) of an individual who has problems with memory.
To complement these kinds of failures of memory, the “memorandum function, telephone book function and schedule management function” of known electronic dictionaries, electronic notebooks, portable telephones and PDAs (Personal Digital Assistant) are available. With these, information to be easily forgotten is manually stored in a main storage of the device or a data base (D/B) equipment on a communication network in advance, and is read and referred to whenever necessary.
In this case, only pre-stored information can be referred to, and is far from behavior support to compensate the above mentioned QOL of individuals who have problems with memory. A proposal for such behavior support is, for example, a “behavior support system for compensating the QOL of memory impaired individuals” proposed by the present inventors. In the behavior support of this proposal, development of a memory support system using conventional information technology for individuals who have problems with memory and a direction of a social environment system which recognizes the actual world and provides information according to the situation, are shown (see Reference 1, for example).
Another proposal is, for example, scanning enormous amounts of information, which is generated in daily life, as quickly and completely as possible, and collecting, organizing and storing the content thereof in detail so that advanced processing and effective use of this information is possible thereafter. In other words, for memories and ideas which tend to be lost in an individual, each element is completely stored in association with each other, so that the detailed content thereof make as much sense as possible.
Reference 1: Koji Yamashita, Tomohiro Fukuhara, Kenichi Matsumura, Kazunori Terada, Hidekazu Kubota, Shintaro Azechi, Toyoaki Nishida: “Behavior support system for compensating QOL of the memory weak”, the 16th Annual Conference of Japanese Society for Artificial Intelligence 2002, 3B4-04.
Reference 2: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2000-331089: “Method and device for personal life information and action management”, Official Gazette (Abstract).